


The Promise

by Surrealx3



Series: The Reunion [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Promises, Reunited and It Feels So Good, School Reunion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surrealx3/pseuds/Surrealx3
Summary: Steve and Sam made a promise. One they're determined to keep.





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, a continuation of my High School Reunion story cause this suddenly came to mind and I just had to write it.

TEN YEARS EARLIER

Sam stood there in shock while Steve Rogers glared at him. The pipsqueak had his shoulders squared like he was ready for combat, big blue eyes unblinking, while he waited for Sam's response. He didn't look anything like the crushing school boy Sam figured he should be.

Sam couldn't help finding that somewhat admirable. It takes a special kind of person to make ‘I like you a lot’ sound like ‘fight me, you asshole.’

The thing is, Sam has always liked Steve a lot. The little spitfire made school more bearable. If it wasn't for his friend, Bucky, Sam would have happily taken up the job of dragging Steve away from fights and patching him up.

Yeah, Sam liked Steve _a lot._ But it wasn't a romantic _a lot._ He wasn't into guys. Probably. He's pretty sure he isn't. Like, ninety percent. He was fairly sure this was a totally platonic _a lot_ that made it harder for him to respond to Steve's _a lot._

Besides, they were in their senior year. Sam _knows_ Steve wanted to do something art related. And Sam? Sam wanted to fly planes and wear a uniform and possibly break his mama's heart. There's no way Sam was going to make him wait during the period of time where he should be exploring the world and meeting new people and falling in love.

He was also pretty sure he wouldn't be good enough for Steve until he had a few medals of valor. Steve had a heart of solid gold. He literally fights for what's right and that's not the type of thing you see in just anyone.

So, while all of this was going through Sam's mind, he said approximately none of it while he stuttered, “I-I'm sorry.”

Steve's faced closed off to what he probably thought was expressionlessness but seemed more like a puppy hiding itself after you kicked it. “I understand.”

“No, Steve, you don't understand,” Sam said quickly, grabbing his arm before he tried to walk away. “It's just, I, um, you sorta.” Sam sighed as he caught the look of confusion on Steve's face. “Steve, you're just not a high school thing, you know? You're bigger than that. If that, uh,” he let go of Steve and finished shyly, “If that makes sense.”

Steve stared at him for a long while but, somehow, Sam saw understanding in those big blue eyes. “So, later then, at our first class reunion, we'll see if maybe we can have something bigger than a high school thing.”

“Yeah,” Sam jumped at the suggestion. “Yeah, perfect.

“Yeah,” Steve gave him that smile that always Sam feel like he won a war. “Can I at least kiss you? Just for the memory?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, then stood stupidly still while Steve leaned in. Sam had kissed girls before, of course, but none made him completely blank like this. Usually, he made the first move but Steve was about to kiss him and his palms were sweaty and it felt like his very first time all over again. When their lips touched, Sam wanted to pat himself on the back for not making an embarrassing sound. The kiss was tentative and warm and didn't last long enough before Steve pulled back with a smile.

“I can't wait for later on.”

 

HIGH SCHOOL REUNION

Sam almost had a heart attack when he saw Steve Rogers come through the gymnasium door. This was by no means the tiny, asthmatic Steve he once knew and that was terrifying. His mind went back to the stupid promise they made and he berated himself silently for expecting Steve to even remember him after all this time. Then Steve started heading his way.

Sam immediately turned and preoccupied himself with inspecting the punch, non-alcoholic for the sake of the designated drivers.

“Um, hey, Sam.” Sam jumped when he heard the familiar warm cadence of Steve's voice and spun around.

“Steve, wow.” That wow was meant sincerely since he was even bigger up-close. “You've changed.” Understatement of the year.

Steve shrugged shyly, still so unaware of how amazing he is. “The army seems to work wonders.”

“The army?” Sam asked, “What about going to art school?”

“It was the best way to pay,” Steve explained, “Get to do what I love and protect the country I love.” Steve added after a second of thought, his expression apprehensive, “I'm not the Steve you knew.”

Sam couldn't help smiling at that. “I'm not the Sam you knew.”

Tension eased out of Steve's shoulders as he smiled back. “This definitely isn't a high school thing anymore.”

“No,” Sam agreed. “It's not.

“So,” Steve’s smile took on a level of self-confidence that Sam had never seen before and found painfully sexy. “You wanna give this a try?”

“Definitely, yes, god yes.” Once upon a time, Sam was actually pretty smooth.

Steve gave him the same beaming smile that felt like he won a war and god, if being clumsy got him that, he’ll happily forget everything he learned about being functional.

 


End file.
